Saranghae Agashi
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Kata orang, cinta itu tidak mengenal batas usia dan status sosial, namun apakah mungkin cinta seorang kepala pelayan kepada agashi nya yang lebih pantas menjadi keponakannya bisa terbalas? Kyumin ff. GS. Chap 5 update.
1. Chapter 1

**warning : GS, typhos, gaje, alur terlalu cepat, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, dll**

**saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Girl Generation, 2PM, Sistar, 2NE1**

**semua cast bukan punya saya, akan tetapi cerita ini punya saya**

**dilarang copy paste ff ini, dilarang bash cast ff ini**

**KYUMIN FF**

* * *

**SARANGHAE AGASHI**

* * *

Rumah megah itu terlihat begitu sepi. Hanya beberapa pelayan yang nampak melakukan tugas rutinnya membersihkan setiap inchi rumah itu. Merubah letak beberapa perabot dan mengganti beberapa yang lain dengan perabot yang baru.

"Ganti guci itu Dasom ssi. Iya benar yang itu." titah seorang namja yang berusia sekitar 35 tahun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi kepala pelayan Cho, guci ini adalah guci kesayangan mendiang Nyonya besar. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika kita taruh di gudang dan menggantinya dengan yang baru?" tanya pelayan yang diberi tugas untuk mengganti guci itu.

"Justru akan gawat kalau tidak diganti. Sudahlah, lakukan saja tugasmu." jawab sang kepala pelayang sambil berbalik menuju sudut yang lain.

"Sooyoung ssi, Hyorin ssi, pindahkan lukisan bunga itu dari sana." titah sang namja setengah baya itu kembali, kali ini kepada dua pelayan lain yang kebetulan sedang menganggur di sudut ruangan.

"Lukisan bunga ini bukankah kesayangan mendiang Tuan Besar? Mengapa harus dipindah kepala pelayan Cho?" tanya salah seorang pelayan itu bingung.

"Ini semua demi Sungmin Agashi, jadi cepat lakukan semuanya." titah sang kepala pelayan kembali.

"Baiklah kepala pelayan Cho." jawab keduanya serempak.

PRANGG

Suara benda pecah belah terjatuh terdengar dari arah lantai dua, membuat hampir semua orang yang ada di lantai satu kaget dibuatnya.

Mendadak seorang yeoja yang berusia sekitar 50 tahunan tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga dengan muka pucat.

"Ada apa Jungsoo ahjumma, mengapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu?" tanya sang kepala pelayan, mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada wanita itu.

"Sungmin Agashi menolak makan malamnya lagi, dia bahkan membanting semua piring dan gelas yang saya bawakan ke sana. Saya baru akan membereskan semuanya, namun Agashi malah marah dan menyuruh saya keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Kepala pelayan Cho, bagaimana ini?" tutur sang pelayan wanita yang bernama Jungsoo itu.

Sejenak Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Biar aku yang mencoba membujuk Agashi. Jungsoo ahjumma, tolong buatkan makanan yang baru." kepala pelayan itu kemudian beranjak menuju tangga yang ada di tengah ruangan. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga yang cukup tinggi itu. Setelah sampai di ujung, ia kemudian berbelok ke arah kiri, menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak sekitar lima meter dari sana.

Sampai di depan pintu, diketuknya pelan sambil memanggil agar seorang di dalam sana berkenan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sungmin Agashi, tolong buka pintunya." pinta kepala pelayan Cho sambil masih mengetuk pintu pelan-pelan. Namun tidak ada respon apapun dari dalam. Dengan sabar, kepala pelayan Cho masih menunggu sambil, siapa tahu yang ada di dalam sana berubah pikiran.

Namun, setelah hampir lima belas menit menunggu, ternyata tidak ada respon sedikit pun dari majikannya.

"Mianhe sebelumnya Agashi, saya terpaksa menggunakan cara ini." kepala pelayan itu mengeluarkan kunci cadangan dari balik saku jasnya, memilah sebentar dengan teliti, dan memasukkan anak kunci untuk membuka pintu kamar milik sang Agashi.

Perlahan sang kepala pelayan membuka pintu kamar itu pelan-pelan. Seketika wajah datarnya berubah menjadi sendu. Melihat sang Agashi yang terduduk di sudut ruangan. Menangis sambil memeluk lututnya. Di sekitarnya, nampak makanan dan minuman yang berserakan bercampur dengan pecahan pecah belah yang berbaur menjadi satu.

"Aigo, Sungmin Agashi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya kepala pelyan Cho saat melihat beberapa tetes darah tercecer di lantai kamar yang tertutup marmer berwarna putih itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang agashi. Hanya isakan lemah yang terdengar dari sana, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya menjadi terenyuh.

Kepala pelayan Cho mendekati majikannya dan memeriksa jemari tangan lentik yang menampakkan beberapa luka.

"Kau mau apa Kyuhyun samchon?" tanya sang agashi lemah.

Kepala pelayan Cho hanya terdiam, tapi tangan sigapnya perlahan mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke arah ranjang, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Turunkan aku Kyuhyun samchon, aku ingin mati, aku ingin menyusul appa dan eomma!" sang agashi meronta dalam gendongan kepala pelayannya, namun tenaga yang jauh lebih kecil, tak sepadan dengan tenaga namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun samchon itu.

Sang kepala terdiam, merebahkan yeoja muda itu pelan-pelan di atas bed kingsize bersprei pink milik sang majikan.

"Biarkan aku mati Kyuhyun samchon, aku tidak mau hidup sendiri di dunia ini, aku ingin appa dan eomma...hiks.." tangis sang agashi semakin menjadi.

Reflek sang kepala pelayan memeluk sang agashi, menyandarkan kepala yeoja itu di dada bidangnya.

"Tidak boleh agashi. Anda ini masih muda, masih 17 tahun. Anda tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan hidupmu seperti ini." nasihat sang kepala pelayan sambil mengelus punggung agashi nya lembut, bermaksud menenangkan.

"Aku sekarang benar-benar sendirian Kyuhyun samchon, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa appa dan eomma." adu sang agashi kembali.

"Bukankah masih ada saya, Jungsoo ahjumma, Hyorin, Sooyoung, Dasom, Hyoyeon, Minzi dan Taecyeon. Juga teman-temanmu, Hyukkie, Wookie, Bummie dan yang lainnya." sambung kepala pelayan Cho sambil tetap mempertahankan posisinya, menyamankan keadaan sang agashi.

"Tapi aku ..."

"Sssttt...sudahlah agashi, berhenti berpikir macam-macam. Sekarang agashi makan dulu, sejak pagi tadi kulihat makananmu tak tersentuh sama sekali, bahkan malah dibuang seperti itu. Tahukan agashi bahwa di luar sana sangat banyak orang yang berjuang demi bisa menyantap makanan seperti yang sudah agashi sia-siakan. Juga di luar sana sangat banyak anak seusia agashi yang juga mengalami keadaan seperti agashi, bahkan mungkin lebih buruk dari ini." nasihat kepala pelayan Cho sambil mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang agashi dan menatap wajah itu dengan seksama.

Mendengar penjelasan sang kepala pelayan, sang agashi hanya terdiam, sepertinya hatinya tergelitik dengan kata-kata itu.

"Besok akan kuajak agashi melihatnya." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempersilakan Jungsoo ahjumma yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu untuk masuk dan mengantarkan makanan yang sudah dibawakannya untuk sang agashi.

Kyuhyun memberi isyarat untuk mengambil nampan itu dari Jungsoo ahjumma. Ia kemudian kembali mendudukkan diri di samping sang agashi.

"Sekarang saya akan menyuapi agashi." Kyuhyun menyendok nasi, lauk dan sayuran yang ada di sana dan menyuapkannya perlahan kepada Sungmin.

Bagai terhipnotis, Sungmin, sang agashi membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah makanan yang disuapkan dengan patuh, tanpa melawan sedikitpun.

Hingga makanan itu habis, Sungmin dengan patuh membuka mulutnya, mengunyah dan menelan tanpa harus banyak berdebat, seperti saat bersama Jungsoo ahjumma.

"Nah sekarang saya akan mengobati lukamu agashi. Tunggu sebentar ne." Kyuhyun beranjak keluar, kemudian kembali sambil membawa sekotak peralatan pengobatan. Ia kembali duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengobati luka-luka di tangan sang agashi dengan telaten, lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Sesekali sang agashi menjerit kecil saat perih mendera lukanya, membuatnya Kyuhyun merasa khawatir.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun meminta beberapa pelayan untuk membantunya membereskan kamar Sungmin yang cukup berantakan.

"Nah agashi, kuharap sekarang anda tidur nyenyak. Besok agashi harus berangkat sekolah, sudah lebih dari seminggu agashi ijin." Kyuhyun membenarkan letak selimut Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun samchon...gomawo." ucap Sungmin tulus sebelum memejamkan matanya utnuk tidur.

"Sudah tugas saya agashi. Nah, saya mohon diri agashi, selamat malam." Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan, kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sepeninggalku dari kamar Sungmin agashi, aku buru-buru berjalan menuju kamarku. Mengabaikan sapaan beberapa pelayan yang menanyakan keadaan agashi kami satu-satunya yang sekarang sudah sebatang kara sejak meninggalnya kedua orang tua Sungmin agashi, tuan besar dan nyonya besar sepuluh hari yang lalu karena kecelakaan mobil saat keduanya bermaksud pulang ke rumah setelah bepergian dari luar negeri.

Namun saat ini aku lebih mengkhawatirkan detak jantungku yang sebenarnya sudah menggila sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, tepatnya sejak memasuki kamar Sungmin agashi.

Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, tapi perasaan seperti ini sebenarnya sudah mulai kurasakan sejak sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat Sungmin agashi menginjak usia 14 tahun. Entah bagaimana, sejak saat itu aku memandang agashi dengan cara pandang yang berbeda. Yang tadinya aku memandangnya sebagai anak kecil yang polos dan lucu, namun sejak saat itu, aku mulai memandangnya sebagai seorang yeoja muda yang cantik dan mempesona.

Senyumnya, cara berbicaranya, tingkah lakunya, aku menyukai semua yang ada di dirinya. Aku merasa seperti namja tua bodoh yang sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang yeoja kecil. Sungguh perasaan cinta yang begitu gila. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan menertawakanku, mungkin malah menganggapku tidak normal. Tapi yang namanya mencintai seseorang tidak bisa kita tentukan semau kita. Aku percaya bahwa semuanya sudah diatur dalam suratan takdir.

Aku hanya boleh menjalaninya tanpa banyak mengeluh. Sekalipun aku merasa sangat pesimis dengan kisah cintaku ini, tapi setidaknya bisa selalu dekat dengannya sudah merupakan anugrah terindah dalam hidupku.

Setelah sampai di kamarku, buru-buru kututup pintunya dan kukunci dari dalam. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Memegangi dada sebelah kiriku yang denyutnya kian tak terkendali.

"Lee Sung Min ... Sungmin ... Minnie ... Chagiya ..." gumamku sambil berusaha menetralisir denyut jantungku yang semakin menggila.

Asal tahu saja, ini pertama kalinya aku dan dia melakukan kontak fisik, maksudku tadi aku sempat menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Jujur saja, ini baru pertama kalinya. Dulu biasanya aku hanya membungkuk saat berpapasan dengannya, atau melakukan apa yang ia minta tanpa banyak bicara. Hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan sambil menahan semua perasaan dan gejolak cinta dalam hatiku.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku bahkan sempat berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja teman kuliahku, namun sudah kuputuskan karena ia tidak bisa fokus untuk mencintaiku.

Dan sekarang, aku justru dibuat tergila-gila dengan yeoja yang lebih pantas menjadi keponakanku. Aku merasa sudah benar-benar gila sekarang.

Jadi kuputuskan untuk menghubungi Minzi, wakil kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Kuminta dia meminta seluruh pelayan untuk menyelesaikan proses tata ulang beberapa kamar di rumah ini, kemudian beristirahat.

Ya, sejak kematian tuan besar dan nyonya besar, praktis akulah yang menjadi penanggung jawab di rumah ini, karena hingga saat ini Sungmin agashi masih dalam keadaan shock dan tertekan.

Semua ini membuat beban yang harus kupikul menjadi dua kali lebih berat. Jujur, aku sebenarnya juga sangat terpukul dengan kematian tuan besar dan nyonya besar yang sangat mendadak, hingga aku harus menjadi tumpuan di rumah ini, karena ternyata tuan besar dan nyonya besar sama-sama anak tunggal yang tidak memiliki saudara sama sekali untuk menjadi wali Sungmin agashi.

Dan saat ini aku dan para pelayan lain juga harus bahu-membahu untuk mengembalikan semangat Sungmin agashi yang sampai saat ini masih sangat shock dan tertekan dengan kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Aku memijit pelipisku pelan. Memejamkan mataku sesaat dan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan raga lelahku agar esok aku mendapatkan energi baru untuk menjalani semua ini sebaik-baiknya.

**End of Kyuhyun POV**

**Sebaiknya T.B.C atau E.N.D ?**

* * *

Tolong berikan reviewnya jika ada yang berminat untuk kelanjutan ff ini.

Gomawo.

ThanKYU.


	2. Chapter 2

**warning : GS, typhos, gaje, alur terlalu cepat, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, dll**

**saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Girl Generation, 2PM, Sistar, 2NE1**

**semua cast bukan punya saya, akan tetapi cerita ini punya saya**

**dilarang copy paste ff ini, dilarang bash cast ff ini**

**KYUMIN FF**

* * *

**SARANGHAE AGASHI**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hari sudah beranjak pagi. Kesibukan-kesibukan kecil mulai nampak di rumah besar keluarga Lee yang begitu megah. Beberapa maid wanita yang masih muda nampak sedang membersihkan rumah itu, sementara di dapur, sang juru masak, Jungsoo ahjumma sedang asyik memasak untuk seluruh penghuni rumah, dengan dibantu oleh salah satu maid, Minzi yang sibuk menyiapkan piring saji.

Sementara sang kepala pelayan, Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memilihkan seragam yang akan dipakai agashinya, Sungmin untuk hari itu. Sebenarnya sejak pagi tadi seluruh pelayan sudah berkumpul di bawah komando sang kepala pelayan. Mereka sedang merembug, bagaimana langkah selanjutnya yang harus mereka lakukan untuk membantu sang agashi kembali seperti semula.

Dan keputusannya, mereka menyerahkan sang agashi untuk diurus secara langsung oleh sang kepala pelayan. Ya, meskipun Kyuhyun namja, tapi mereka semua yakin, Kyuhyun yang berpengalaman pasti bisa mengurus sang agashi dengan baik, dan terlebih mereka berharap Kyuhyun bisa membuat sang agashi kembali ceria. Mengingat semalam, hanya Kyuhyun seorang yang bisa menenangkan sang agashi. Sungguh tugas yang sangat berat bagi seorang namja setengah baya seperti Cho Kyu Hyun, terlebih akibat perasaan 'spesialnya' terhadap sang agashi, membuat semuanya menjadi semakin tidak mudah.

"Agashi, air hangat sudah saya siapkan, anda bisa mandi sekarang. Sementara saya memilihkan seragam yang akan agashi pakai." ucap Kyuhyun dengan hormat.

"Gomawo samchon. Oh iya, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya Sungmin yang tengah beranjak duduk.

"Tentusaja. Apapun agashi." ucap Kyuhyun sopan.

"Semalam aku sudah memikirkannya sebelum aku tidur. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, tapi saat kau ada di dekatku, rasanya begitu nyaman. Aku seperti menemukan sosok appa dan eomma dalam dirimu samchon." Sungmin memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Sebesit perih menghinggapi hati Kyuhyun. Sakit juga rasanya saat harus menerima kenyataan bahwa yeoja yang disukainya ternyata hanya menganggapnya seperti orang tuanya. Namun, sesakit apapun, bukankah ia harusnya sudah bisa memperkirakan tentang perasaan cintanya yang begitu tidak rasional itu, mungkin memang inilah resiko yang harus diterimanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun menutupi rasa kecewa yang mendera batinnya.

"Samchon tidak perlu terlalu formal saat hanya berdua denganku. Panggil saja aku Minnie. Itu rasanya akan lebih nyaman untukku." Sungmin kini berdiri, mengenakan sandal tidurnya.

"Tentu saja. Rasanya pasti akan lebih nyaman." ucap Kyuhyun mengulang perkataan Sungmin, seakan menegaskan apa yang Sungmin harapkan darinya. Jelas sudah semuanya, hanya dianggap sebagai pengganti orang tuanya. Apa yang mau diharapkan dari perasaan cintanya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Namun meskipun begitu permintaan Sungmin barusan juga sedikit memberikan angin segar baginya. Setidaknya dia dan Sungmin akan menjadi semakin dekat setelah ini. Meskipun tetap saja dengan hubungan yang tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Aku mandi dulu Samchon. Samchon tunggu aku di ruang makan saja. Setelah sarapan tolong antar aku ne!" titah Sungmin.

"Saya yang mengantar agashi? Eh...maksudku Minnie? Bukankah Minnie biasanya berangkat diantar Dasom?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Eng... mulai hari ini aku mau semuanya dengan samchon, arraseo!" sedikit tekanan di akhir kalimatnya, menunjukkan keputusan sang agashi sudah final.

"Baiklah, saya ... eh ... aku mengerti Minnie ah. Ini baju seragammu. Mandilah sekarang, samchon tunggu di ruang makan." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk hormat lalu bersiap membalikkan diri meninggalkan Sungmin di sana.

"Satu lagi samchon!" cegah Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun mencapai pintu kamar dan meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sungmin kembali.

"Ada apa lagi Minnie?" tanyanya lembut.

"Jangan pernah membungkuk hormat kepadaku saat kita hanya berdua. Aku kan sudah bilang, samchon itu sudah kuaggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Jadi berhentilah bersikap formal dan kaku seperti itu saat kita sedang berdua saja." lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polah yeoja pujaan hatinya yang memang masih terlihat kekanakan.

"Ne Minnie ah. Samchon mengerti. Dan samchon minta , berhentilah menekuk keningmu seperti itu. Nanti kau akan cepat tua." nasihat Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan Sungmin yang sekarang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

**-joy-**

"Dasom eonnie, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan berangkat diantar oleh Kyuhyun samchon." ucap Sungmin setelah selesai dengan sarapanya.

"Memangnya ada apa agashi? Apakah eonnie membuat kesalahan?" tanya Dasom dengan pandangan cemas sambil menatap Sungmin takut-takut.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar kepada Dasom.

"Tidak eonnie, eonnie tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Hanya saat ini aku merasa lebih aman dan nyaman saat bersama Kyuhyun samchon." papar Sungmin. Beranjak dari duduknya, merapikan ransel pinknya. Terlihat raut lega di wajah Dasom.

"Samchon, ayo berangkat sekarang!" titah Sungmin sambil mendahului berjalan menuju ke mobil mewahnya yang sudah terparkir rapi di halaman rumahnya yang luas.

"Kami pergi dulu!" pamit Kyuhyun kepada semua pelayan yang berada di ruang makan. Ia kemudian mengekor di belakang agashinya.

"Masuklah Minnie!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membukakan pintu belakang mobil itu.

"Aku mau duduk di depan saja Samchon!" bukannya masuk, Minnie malah berlari ke sisi mobil dan lain, membuka pintu depan sendiri dan duduk dengan manis di kursi yang ada di samping kursi pengemudi.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, kemudian membuka pintu untuk dirinya sendiri, masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di depan kemudi.

"Tolong kau gunakan sabuk pengaman itu Minnie ah!" pinta Kyuhyun saat melihat sabuk pengaman yang seharusnya Sungmin pakai masih tergeletak begitu saja.

"Untuk apa Samchon, aku malas memakainya!" Sungmin malah menyamankan duduknya dan tampak tidak mengindahkan nasihat Kyuhyun.

"Ahni ya, kau harus pakai, arraseo!" kali ini Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk memakaikan sabuk pengaman itu di badan Sungmin. Dengan menahan rasa gugup dan debar di jantungnya yang kian menjadi, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengambil memakaikan benda itu di tubuh agashinya. Sementara Sungmin hanya terdiam menerima perhatian dan perlakuan manis dari sang kepala pelayannya itu.

"Nah, begini lebih baik kan!" ucap Kyuhyun setelah sabuk itu terpasang dengan sempurna, tak lupa sebuah senyuman tulus terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin yang ternyata tak kalah gugup hanya berani mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun. Sesekali ia memejamkan mata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**End of Normal POV**

**Sungmin POV**

Aku baru sadar kalau senyum Kyuhyun samchon begitu manis dan menawan. Dan saat tadi dia memakaikanku sabuk pengaman, dengan jarak wajah kami yang begitu dekat, aku juga baru tersadar kalau Kyuhyun samchon itu sangat tampan, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir tebalnya terlihat begitu sempurna, bentuk wajahnya, rambut brunettnya, mata obsidiannya yang membuatku tenang. Bagaimana mungkin selama bertahun-tahun mengenalnya aku baru sadar sekarang. Sambil terus memikirkan itu semua, sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun samchon. Aku tak yakin kalau sekarang pipiku tidak merona.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sung Min. Dia itu adalah kepala pelayanmu. Dia juga jauh lebih tua darimu, mana mungkin dia akan tertarik dengan yeoja ingusan seperti diriku. Pasti seleranya adalah yeoja-yeoja cantik dan dewasa seperti Hyorin eonnie, Dasom eonnie, atau yeoja yang dulu sering mencarinya, yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya ... ehm ... Vic ... Victo ... Victoria Song. Ya, pasti yeoja-yeoja seperti itu yang samchon sukai. " aku menggelengkan kepalaku menepiskan sedikit rasa kecewa di hatiku.

"Kau kenapa Minnie ah?" tanya suara lembut Kyuhyun samchon menginterupsi lamunanku.

"Kajja berangkat samchon. Tapi, bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu." ucapku cepat saat tiba-tiba pikiranku kembali memikirkan hal yang sama, kerinduan kepada Appa dan Eomma yang tiba-tiba begitu saja muncul di benakku.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyanya kembali.

"Ke tempat Appa dan Eomma." jawabku singkat.

Kulihat Kyuhyun samchon melihat arlojinya sesaat.

"Kurasa kita masih punya sedikit waktu. Baiklah, samchon akan mengantar Minnie ke sana!" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan senyum tulus yang begitu menawan di bibirnya.

Sekali lagi aku mencuri pandang sebentar ke arah wajah itu. Wajah tenang yang sekarang sedang terlihat serius dengan aktivitas mengemudinya. Tak sadar aku tersenyum memandangnya. Namun sejurus kemudian, ingatanku kembali dipenuhi dengan memori bersama Appa dan Eomma.

'Appa, eomma, bogoshipo...' batinku.

**End of Sungmin POV**

**Normal POV**

"Kita hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit untuk mengunjungi tuan besar dan nyonya besar, Minnie ah!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan beriringan bersama Sungmin menaiki tangga menuju pemakaman kedua orang tua Sungmin.

"Aku mengerti samchon, aku tidak akan berlama-lama."jawab Sungmin tegas.

"Aku tunggu di sini ne!" sambung Kyuhyun yang menghentikan langkahnya di tangga terakhir. Membiarkan Sungmin berjalan sendiri menuju makan orang tuanya untuk memberi privasi kepada agashinya mencurahkan isi hati dan kerinduannya.

"Ehm." angguk Sungmin kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sungmin berhenti di depan dua makam yang masih terlihat baru. Memejamkan matanya dan berdoa untuk kedua orang tuanya. Sesaat ia termenung, memandang kedua makam itu dengan pandangan kosong. Tak lama kemudian dua bulir cairan bening menetes dari mata indahnya, menuruni pipi putihnya nan chubby dan menggemaskan. Dengan kasar Sungmin menghapus air matanya.

"Appa, eomma, semoga kalian bahagia di sana. Aku ... mulai hari ini akan menjadi yeoja yang kuat. Aku akan berjuang demi kehidupanku di masa datang. Dan aku tidak akan mengecewakan appa dan eomma, karena aku ... karena aku adalah puteri kebanggaan kalian. Hiks..." Sungmin masih belum dapat membendung air matanya.

"Mianhe, tapi aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menangis setelah ini. Appa, eomma, kalian selalu ada di sini, di hatiku." tutup Sungmin sambil meremas baju pada bagian dadanya.

"Aku sekolah dulu appa, eomma...sampai jumpa. Aku akan berusaha untuk sering mengunJungi kalian." Sungmin membungkuk hormat ke arah makam kedua orang tuanya. Berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri menuju ke tempat di mana Kyuhyun menunggu.

"Ayo samchon, kita berangkat!" pimpin Sungmin sambil berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Ne Minnie ah!" jawab Kyuhyun.

TBC

* * *

Saya sangat berterimakasih untuk readerdeul yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritkan, dan memberi review untuk ff gaje saya ini. Sekali lagi gomawo *bow*

Special thanks untuk semua reviewer :

** aidafuwafuwa = Adekyumin joyer = prfvckgyu = bunnyblack. FLK. 136 = kim kyunna = cloudswan**

**airin lee = PaboGirl = adindapranatha = Heldamagnae = parkhyun = 1307**

**dewi. k. tubagus = NurLarasati13 = zi'Pumpkins = yesianx = TifyTiffanyLee = dzdubunny**

Gomawo.

Oiya, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena mungkin saya bakalan agak lama update next chap nya, lantaran saya mau fokus sama Tesis saya dulu. Tapi akan saya usahakan update kalau ada waktu luang.

Juga saya mau minta maaf karena chap ini pendek dan mungkin kurang dapat feelnya.

Bolehkah saya minta review lagi untuk chap ini?

ThanKYU.


	3. Chapter 3

**warning : GS, typhos, gaje, alur terlalu cepat, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, dll**

**saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Girl Generation, 2PM, Sistar, 2NE1**

**semua cast bukan punya saya, akan tetapi cerita ini punya saya**

**dilarang copy paste ff ini, dilarang bash cast ff ini**

**KYUMIN FF**

* * *

**SARANGHAE AGASHI**

* * *

"Nah sudah sampai!" ucap Kyuhyun saat mobil yang ia kemudikan sudah mencapai gerbang sekolah tempat Sungmin menuntut ilmu. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas seatbelt yang melilit tubuh Sungmin, membuat wajah yeoja itu kembali merona, tak lupa degup jantung yang berpacu, tidak jauh berbeda dengan degup jantung Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun samchon." Sungmin memberikan senyumnya yang manis untuk Kyuhyun. Mati-matian Kyuhyun menahan agar tidak melonjak bahagia karena senyuman itu. Berlebihan memang, karena pemikiran rasionalnya sebenarnya tengah menyadarkannya bahwa senyum itu sebenarnya tidak berarti apa-apa, hanya sekedar ungkapan terima kasih Sungmin kepadanya. Namun yang namanya rasa cinta itu memang mengalahkan segalanya, bahkan mengalahkan pikiran rasionalnya.

Meskipun sebenarnya apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkan Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya salah. Sungmin memang ingin menyampaikan terima kasihnya kepada Kyuhyun lewat senyumnya, namun selain itu, terbesit niat lain di dalam hatinya, ia ingin mempersembahkan senyum terbaiknya kepada namja itu, entah apa alasannya, sesuatu yang menurutnya mulai terasa aneh dan asing baginya sejak semalam.

"Jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu Min?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin mengambil tas sekolahnya yang ditaruh di jok belakang.

"Jemput aku jam tiga, samchon." ucap Sungmin sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ehm...Min ... kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yang kukatakan semalam." Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya ragu-ragu, kemudian harap-harap cemas menunggu respon sang agashi.

Terlihat Sungmin berpikir sebentar, seperti mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun semalam.

"Oh, tempat yang samchon janjikan semalam. Baiklah, nanti sepulang sekolah ajak aku ke sana!" senyum Sungmin kembali sebelum benar-benar turun dari sedan mewah itu, menutup pintunya, dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kemudian berlari kecil memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dan menghilang di antara kerumunan siswa yang lain. Namun hingga beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun masih di sana, memastikan sang agashi benar-benar telah berada di tempat yang seharusnya dengan selamat, atau mungkin juga diiringi ketidakrelaan karena harus sesaat berpisah dari sang pujaan hati. Entah yang mana yang benar, ia tak peduli lagi. Toh, ia sudah bertekad untuk memupus harapan mengenai kisah cintanya dengan Sungmin. Bagaimanapun juga, Sungmin adalah agashinya, nonanya yang harus ia jaga dan ia layani sepenuh hati, bukan untuk ia jadikan kekasih. Dan juga, mana mungkin Sungmin akan jatuh cinta kepada namja sepertinya, memikirkannya pun mungkin adalah hal yang mustahil bagi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya kuat, berharap semua beban dan derita di hatinya akan ikut terbuang bersamanya. Biarkan saja cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Biarkan saja hanya ia yang menderita setengah mati karena menahan semua perasaan itu. Cukup melihat senyum Sungmin, dan hatinya akan turut diliputi kebahagiaan.

=JOY=

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memacu kembali mobil mewah itu, menyusuri jalanan padat, menuju kantor JOY corps, perusahan yang bergerak di bidang obat dan makanan, milik almarhum tuan besarnya. Karena ternyata namanya tercantum sebagai wali Sungmin seandainya terjadi sesuatu terhadap tuan dan nyonya majikannya, maka mau tidak mau, semua hal menyangkut perusahaan itu juga akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya selama Sungmin belum dewasa dan belum siap mewarisinya. Ya, ia memang sangat dipercaya oleh keluarga Lee, bahkan tuan Lee sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarganya sendiri, hingga ia tak ragu-ragu menitipkan perusahaan dan puteri tercintanya kepada Kyuhyun seandainya sesuatu terjadi kepada dia maupun istrinya.

Dan bukan tanpa alasan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee memberikan kepercayaan setinggi itu kepadanya, mengingat ia bukanlah orang sembarangan. Ia adalah putera kepala pelayan kepercayaan Tuan Lee. Titel Phd di bidang farmasi juga sebenarnya sudah tersemat di belakang namanya.

Sehingga, karena hutang budi appanya kepada Tuan Lee yang sudah mensejahterakan keluarga Cho, bahkan menyekolahkan Kyuhyun hingga jenjang itu, maka ketika Cho appa sakit dan tidak bisa mengabdikan diri di keluarga Lee, ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan pengabdiannya menjadi kepala pelayan.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sempat menolak. Untuk apa dia sekolah tinggi-tinggi kalau hanya menjadi kepala pelayan yang bahkan bisa dilakukan oleh lulusan SMA? Namun pada akhirnya ia luluh karena sang appa yang dengan khusus memohon kepadanya, bahkan hingga berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian sang appa pun meninggal dunia, menyusul sang eomma yang sudah meninggalkan Kyuhyun sejak dia dilahirkan.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di depan gedung megah JOY corp, sedikit enggan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke sana. Bukan karena tidak suka dengan tempat itu, sebab selama hampir delapan tahun menjadi kepala pelayan keluarga Lee, sebenarnya sudah tak terhitung frekuensi kunjungannya ke sana, bersama tuan besarnya tentunya. Tapi saat itu keadaannya berbeda. Mandat yang ia terima saat itu adalah sebagai konsultan para apoteker yang ada di JOY corps, sebagai pendamping kepala bidang riset dan pengembangan produk. Sedangkan sekarang, ia adalah wali dari putri pemilik perusahaan ini, otomatis pekerjaannya bukan meriset lagi, melainkan berkecimpung dengan hal-hal yang berbau administratif. Menandatangani berkas-berkas yang menumpuk setelah lebih dari seminggu ditinggalkan sang pemilik untuk selamanya, mengikuti rapat pemegang saham dan sebagainya, sungguh pekerjaan yang menurutnya begitu membosankan.

Setelah termenung sesaat, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki gedung itu. Melayangkan senyum kepada resepsionis yang sudah sangat familiar dengan wajahnya. Menjawab sapaan beberapa karyawan yang memang sudah sangat mengenalnya sebagai orang kepercayaan direktur mereka. Memasuki ruang milik tuan besarnya yang terlihat elegan namun sederhana. Duduk di kursi itu, memanggil sekretaris Tan untuk datang ke ruangannya dan menjelaskan apa yang harus ia kerjakan saat ini.

TOK TOK TOK

"Silakan masuk." Kyuhyun mempersilakan orang di luar sana, yang ia yakini adalah sekertaris Tan untuk masuk.

"Anyeonghaseyo sajangnim." ucap namja itu sambil membungkuk sopan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hankyung hyung, silakan duduk ... dan ... jangan panggil aku sajangnim! Panggil saja Kyuhyun seperti biasanya." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ramah menyambut namja yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Namja yang sebenarnya cukup familiar dengannya karena mereka sudah sering bertemu saat Kyuhyun masih menjadi pendamping kepala riset beberapa tahun ini.

"Ehm ... ne... tapi anda kan sekarang ..."

"Dan jangan terlalu formal denganku ... aku ini bukan siapa-siapa yang harus hyung hormati." sambung Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Hankyung.

"Arraseo Kyuhyun ah." sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir tipis Hankyung. Tangannya kemudian menyerahkan map berwarna biru yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Ini agenda kegiatanku hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Hankyung ragu-ragu. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hankyung.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyuhyun ah?" tanya Hankyung sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan atasan sementaranya itu.

"Aku hanya merasa takut hyung."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Hankyung.

"Aku takut tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang diharapkan tuan besar. Aku takut mengecewakan semua orang." Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kyuhyun ah. Pesimis sama sekali bukan sifatmu bukan? Kupikir kau adalah namja paling kuat, namja paling bisa diandalkan. Kau adalah kepercayaan tuan besar. Artinya kau memang layak untuk itu." Hankyung memandang Kyuhyun lembut, berusaha menguatkan hati namja yang sepertinya sedang dirudung keraguan.

"Aku tahu hyung, tapi Sungmin agashi ... apakah aku bisa menjaganya seperti yang dilakukan oleh tuan dan nyonya besar?" Kyuhyun balik memandang Hankyung yang tengah tertegun sesaat, memilih jawaban yang tepat untuk membesarkan hati Kyuhyun yang penuh ketidakpastian.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Dan kau juga harus yakin itu. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kau hanya perlu berusaha semaksimal mungkin." nasihat Hankyung yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil dari Kyuhyun. Seulas senyum lega tersungging di bibir tebalnya.

"Gomawo nasihatnya hyung."

"Nah, agenda pertamamu adalah melakukan inspeksi ke pabrik." Hankyung membuka map dan menunjuk tulisan yang ia maksud. Kyuhyun membaca dengan seksama.

"Kajja berangkat sekarang." ucap Kyuhyun semangat, kemudian beranjak dari kursi kerjanya. Sementara Hankyung tertawa renyah melihat perubahan mood Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat cepat itu.

TBC

* * *

Saya sangat berterimakasih untuk readerdeul yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritkan, dan memberi review untuk ff gaje saya ini. Sekali lagi gomawo *bow*

Special thanks untuk semua reviewer :

deviyanti137 : iya chingu, Ming udah mulai tersepona loh ...he...he...

cloudswan : mianhe chingu kalau update nya lama ... saya banyak kesibukan *sok sibuk* ... tu, proposal tesis aja belom kelar-kelar *lirik-lirik tumpukan kertas di meja belajar saya* ^^

NurLarasati13 : iya ni Laras ... Ming dah mulai tersepona ama om evil ...wkwkwk

parkhyun : semoga aja, tapi terserah saya juga ya ... huahaahaha *ketawa evil* ... ga ding, nanti kalau sudah sampai waktunya pasti mereka jadian ^^ ... ni sudah dilanjut chingu ...

dewi. k. tubagus : mian updatenya lama ya chingu ...udah gitu TBC nya cepet lagi ... -_-'' tapi semoga ga terlalu mengecewakan... iya ... ming dah mulai ada rasa ama om evil, tapi Kyu ama Min sama-sama pesimis dengan perasaan orang yang mereka sukai ... T,T

PaboGirl : gomawo chingu untuk semangatnya ... ah ... tapi ternyata judul aja belum di acc ampe skarang T,T

JSJW407 : Hehehe... iya, sekali-kali biar jadi ahjussi-ahjussi ni si epil ...kkkk ... Ni updatenya chingu ...

Vincent Brianna Cho : gomawo chingu ... ini sudah dilanjut loh ...

rica-rica : gomawo ... gomawo ... gomawo ... makasih ya chingu ... semoga saya bisa memenuhi harapan chingu buat ff ini ^^ ... gomawo juga semangatnya, semoga judul tesis saya cepet di acc *bow*

abilhikmah : iya chingu ... ga apa-apa, walaupun tua tapi pasti tetep ganteng ... hehehe

CharolineElf : ini dah dilanjut chingu ...

Heldamagnae : punya tapi belum nyadar ama perasaannya chingu ... T,T

Park Heeni : kkk ... sekali-kali peran Kyu rada beda... he...he... eum ... Kyumin momentnya mungkin belum terlalu banyak, tapi pasti akan terus berusaha saya adakan ...ni next chapnya chingu ...

sitara1083 : iya chingu ... gomawo ... emang saya pengennya Kyu punya peran yang agak berbeda dari biasanya ^^... ini sudah dilanjut ...

dzdubunny : iya ni chingu ... biarlah om evil rada kesiksa dulu perasaannya ... kkkkk

nova137 : iya chingu ... mereka sebenarnya sudah ada rasa ... beda usia mereka 18 tahun ... lumayan banyak ya ...he...he... ni next chap nya ...

Adekyumin joyer : he...he... mian chingu, updatenya akhirnya tetap lama ... Iya, Min dah mulai suka ama om evil. Ni dah dilanjut ...

bunnyblack. FLK. 136 : wkwkwk ... sebenarnya bukan malu-malu Rin, cuman takut bertepuk sebelah tangan ... he...he...ni dah eonnie lanjut ...

Santiyani. febby : dah dilanjut chingu ...

Guest : dah dilanjut chingu ...

Gomawo.

Oiya, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena mungkin saya bakalan agak lama update next chap nya lagi, lantaran kerjaan saya yang segunung. Tapi akan saya usahakan update kalau ada waktu luang.

Juga saya mau minta maaf karena chap ini pendek dan mungkin kurang dapat feelnya.

Bolehkah saya minta review lagi untuk chap ini?

ThanKYU.


	4. Chapter 4

**warning : GS, typhosss, gaje, alur terlalu cepat, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, dll**

**saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Girl Generation, 2PM, Sistar, 2NE1, SM The Ballad, dll  
**

**semua cast bukan punya saya, akan tetapi cerita ini punya saya**

**dilarang copy paste ff ini, dilarang bash cast ff ini**

**KYUMIN FF**

* * *

**SARANGHAE AGASHI**

* * *

"Bagaimana pendapat sajangnim, apa ada proses yang harus kami ulang?" tanya sang kepala bidang riset, Kim Jong Hyun kepada Kyu Hyun. Namja tampan berkacamata tebal itu menyiapkan pena dan blocknote mini nya, siap mendengarkan instruksi dari sang pimpinan.

"Pertama, kuminta jangan memanggilku sajangnim, terdengar begitu asing dan tidak akrab. Apalagi aku juga bukan pimpinan sebenarnya di perusahaan ini. Kedua, kinerja bagian riset semakin lama semakin memuaskan. Semoga ke depan akan ada penemuan baru, terutama untuk produk-produk makanan diet yang sedang kita kembangkan." papar Kyuhyun panjang.

"Gomawo sajangnim atas pujiannya kepada tim kami." Jonghyun tersenyum lebar.

"Jonghyun ah, tolong panggil aku hyung, seperti biasanya. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang asing saat kau memanggilku sajangnim." protes Kyuhyun lagi saat ternyata Jonghyun tetap memanggilnya penuh hormat.

"Mianhe. Tapi bukankah kami harus sopan terhadap direktur?" tanya Jonghyun tak mengerti.

"Itu berlaku untuk direktur sesungguhnya, bukan direktur sementara seperti diriku. Jadi simpan saja panggilan itu untuk Sungmin agashi, kelak setelah beliau dewasa." jawab Kyuhyun bijak.

"Direktur sementara kita ini benar-benar rendah hati Jonghyun ssi, kita mestinya bersyukur..." sambung Hankyung yang juga berada di ruangan itu sambil memandang Kyuhyun kagum.

"Ne...ne... arraseo Hankyung ssi." Ucap Jonghyun dan diikuti tawa renyah mereka berdua serta wajah tersipu Kyuhyun.

"Oiya hyung, bisakah aku pamit dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat arloji yang melilit pergelangan tangan kirinya?

"Kau sebenarnya masih ada jadwal untuk bertemu dengan brand ambassador kita yang baru." Hankyung nampak membaca kembali jadwal kerja Kyuhyun untuk hari itu.

"Siapa memangnya Hankyung ssi, kukira brand ambassador kita masih tetap Kristal Jung yang cantik dan berbadan bagus itu." celetuk Jonghyun yang sepertinya justru tertarik dengan pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Hankyung.

"Kontraknya sudah habis Jonghyun ssi, brand ambassador kita yang baru adalah Cho Ji No." sahut Hankyung.

"Mwooo ... penyanyi manis yang baru merilis single debutnya itu, apa kau yakin Hankyung ssi? Memang dia sangat cantik dan anggun, tapi ini kan masih awal karirnya, dia juga sepertinya belum terlalu dikenal?" heran Jonghyun."

"Tapi kenapa kau tahu? Jangan-jangan kau fans nya Cho Ji No ya Jonghyun ssi?" goda Hankyung.

"Ehm...itu... he..he... sepertinya aku memang suka kepadanya."

"Yasudah, nanti Hankyung hyung dan Jonghyun ah saja yang berangkat ke sana, mianhe, aku tadi sudah berjanji menjemput Sungmin agashi, aku takut dia kecewa." ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah menyesal.

"Oh, begitu... baiklah, kurasa tidak masalah. Hanya masalah penandatanganan kontrak kerja saja. Jonghyun ssi,kau nanti menemaniku ya." Hankyung menepuk bahu Jongyun pelan.

"Tapi Hankyung ssi?" ragu Jonghyun.

"Ini perintah dari direktur Cho." canda Hankyung kemudian kembali kekehan Hankyung dan Jonghyun menggema di ruangan itu.

=JOY=

Kyuhyun memacu mobilnya cukup kencang, karena saat itu arlojinya sudah menunjukkan puku 14.50, padahal ia berjanji untuk menjemput Sungmin tepat jam 15.00.

"Tidak boleh terlambat." gumamnya sambil kembali menambah kecepatan mobilnya, membelah jalanan kota yang mulai sedikit padat.

Setelah bergelut dengan jalanan, akhirnya Kyuhyun tiba tepat pukul 15.00 di depan pintu gerbang sekolah Sungmin. Saat itu terlihat rombongan besar siswa yang sedang berlomba untuk mencapai pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Untunglah aku tidak terlambat." Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk keberhasilan dirinya sendiri. Sedikit mematut wajah tampannya di kaca. Merapikan rambut brunettenya yang sedikit berantakan, mengecek kemeja warna peach yang membalut tubuh berabs samar miliknya, serta dasi berwarna hitam yang terlihat begitu serasi saat ia kenakan. Sesaat dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

'Aku benar-benar seperti abg kasmaran yang mau berkencan.' bathinnya sambil tersenyum menyadari kehebohannya saat akan bertemu dengan sang agashi.

Kyuhyun pun keluar dari mobil. Mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri wajah-wajah siswa yang ada di sana. Hingga pandangannya terkunci pada wajah cantik seorang yeoja yang sudah sedemikian rupa merampok seluruh perhatiannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang agashi Lee Sung Min. Yeoja yang nampak mulai kembali ceria, berjalan di antara tiga sahabat karibnya, Ryeowook atau yang lebih senang dipanggil dengan Wookie, yeoja manis dan mungil yang sangat senang degan dunia masak memasak. Hyukjae atau lebih terkenal dengan panggilan Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie, yeoja hiperaktif yang gemar mengumbar gummy smile nya. Dan terakhir adalah yeoja pendiam yang senang sekali membaca bernama Kibum, atau lebih sering dipanggil Bummie.

Tapi, hey... mata Kyuhyun memicing saat melihat seorang namja yang seusia dengan mereka bertiga, juga nampak asyik bergabung di sana. Namja bermata sipit dan berwajah lumayan tampan itu terlihat berdiri di antara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, namun pandangannya nampak terpaku kepada Sungmin, ya, hanya kepada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin, nampaknya ia cukup menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka itu.

Sepercik api cemburu pun mulai menyala di hati Kyuhyun. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, hatinya begitu sesak melihat yeoja yang amat sangat dicintainya sepenuh hati tersenyum bahagia bersama namja lain.

'Kau tidak boleh cemburu Cho Kyu Hyun. Ingat komitmenmu tentang cintamu dan tentang Sungmin agashi.' Bisik pikiran rasionalnya. Menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keegoisan hatinya yang merasa bahwa sang agashi adalah miliknya seorang.

'Seandainya ia memang jatuh cinta kepada namja yang seusia dengannya, harusnya kau turut senang dan mendoakan agar Sungmin agashi mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan namja itu.' Bisik pikiran rasionalnya kembali.

Hah...

Kyuhyun menghirup napas panjang dan dalam, kemudian menghempaskannya kuat.

"Demi Sungmin agashi." desisnya nyaris tak terdengar. Kini ia sedang sibuk menata suasana hatinya. Bagaimanapun ia ingin terlihat dalam penampilan primanya di depan sang agashi, sesuram apapun suasana hatinya saat ini.

Rombongan kecil Sungmin dan kawan-kawannya kian mendekat. Suara candaan dan obrolan khas remaja merekapun semakin terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Selama sepuluh hari ini Joongwoon sunbae selalu datang ke kelas kita lho Min. Dia selalu bertanya mengenai keadaanmu, entah kepadaku, Wookie maupun Bummie." oceh yeoja bernama Eunhyuk itu. Terlihat ia yang paling semangat bercerita. Sementara Wookie hanya tersenyum simpul, nampaknya ia menyembunyikan sedikit perasaan kurang suka dengan pembicaraan yang tengah sibuk dibangun oleh Eunhyuk . Dan Bummie hanya memasang wajah datar, tidak terlalu menanggapi pembicaraan sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Sungmin memandang wajah Joongwoon dengan wajah bersemu merah, nampaknya ia cukup merona mendengar bahwa namja itu begitu memperhatikan dirinya.

"Loh Min, kau tidak dijemput oleh Dasom eonnie?" tanya Wookie saat menyadari bahwa orang yang berdiri di dekat mobil mewah Sungmin bukanlah Dasom, yeoja yang sudah sangat teman-teman Sungmin kenal dengan baik.

"Tidak, mulai sekarang, aku akan diantar jemput Kyuhyun samchon." ucap Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Wookie.

"Mwooo... samchon kepala pelayanmu yang tampan itu Min?" sahut Eunhyuk semangat.

"Ne...samchon memang tampan ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mendekati rombongan kecil itu.

"Anyeong samchon." keempat teman Sungminpun membungkuk sopan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Anyeong anak-anak. Ehm...mianhe, samchon belum hapal nama kalian, bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja samchon tampan... Lee Hyuk Jae imnida, tapi aku tidak suka kalau dipanggil Hyukjae, jadi panggil aku Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie." ucap Eunhyuk dengan semangat.

"Kau menakutkan Hyukkie ah." Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah hiperaktif sahabatnya itu, sementara Eunhyuk merengut.

"Kim Ki Bum imnida, panggil saja Bummie." sahut yeoja manis berwajah datar itu.

"Kim Ryeo Wook imnida, panggil Wookie saja." Kali ini yeoja mungil itu yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Joong Woon imnida." namja muda itupun tak ketinggalan memperkenalkan diri.

'Jadi namanya Kim Joong Woon.' bathin Kyuhyun sedikit menahan kesal.

"Cho Kyu Hyun imnida, panggil saja Kyuhyun samchon atau samchon saja." ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri.

"Mianhe teman-teman, setelah ini aku ada acara, jadi aku pamit dulu." Sungmin mulai mengambil posisi berdiri di dekat Kyuhyun, membuat hati Kyuhyun menghangat, seperti seorang yang mendapatkan miliknya kembali setelah terpisah begitu lama.

"Mau ke mana Min?" tanya Hyukkie penasaran.

"Ehm, molla, aku juga belum tahu." jawab Sungmin menampakkan wajah berpikir yang begitu imut.

"Ah, Minnie ga asyik, Minnie pelit, ga mau kasih tau kita." gerutu Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie ah, kau ini terlalu ingin tahu." potong Joongwoon.

'Sok pahlawan.' bathin Kyuhyun.

'Aish… lama-lama aku bisa tidak waras. Cho Kyu Hyun cepat kuasai dirimu.' Omel Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Mianhe anak-anak, kami harus pergi sekarang." ucap Kyuhyun sambil sesaat melihat arlojinya, terlihat seperti mengecek waktu, padahal itu hanya gayanya saja untuk meyakinkan teman-teman Sungmin agar mengira mereka berdua akan menghadiri acara penting dan takut terlambat karenanya. Ah, nampaknya Kyuhyun ingin segera menjauhkan agashinya dari teman namjanya yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat 'berbahaya'.

"Yasudah, samchon dan Minnie segera berangkat saja." seperti mengerti isi pikiran Kyuhyun, yeoja bernama Wookie itu tiba-tiba menyahut. Membuat sebuah smirk tipis tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kajja Sungmin agashi, kita berangkat sekarang." ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ne samchon. Teman-teman, kami pamit dulu." Sungmin melambai kepada teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin dan Sungminpun masuk dengan hati-hati. Setelah memastikan Sungmin sudah di dalam, Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil itu perlahan, kemudian berlari ke sisi yang lain dan duduk di depan kemudi.

"Ah, Min. Kenapa kau selalu melupakan sabuk pengamanmu." ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat sabuk pengaman yang masih belum Sungmin kenakan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau malas mengenakannya." bantah Sungmin mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun.

'Tapi itu tidak berlaku kalau kau yang memasangkannya samchon.' bathin Sungmin.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun kembali memasangkan sabuk pengaman itu. Membuat Sungmin kembali harus bergelut dengan degup jantungnya yang menggila dan rona merah pipinya, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah sibuk menahan degup jantung nya yang kian cepat. Namun mereka berdua terlihat begitu menikmati momen itu. Saling terdiam, namun siapapun yang berada di antara mereka pasti tahu bahwa banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk di hati keduanya.

"Huh... selesai." Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas cepat, seperti kelegaan setelah melakukan tugas yang sangat berat. Buru-buru ia mengenakan sabuk pengaman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Gomawo sachon. Kajja berangkat. " ucap Sungmin singkat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keluar, apalagi kalau tidak menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya agar tidak terlihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kita mau kemana samchon?" tanya Sungmin setelah mobil yang mereka naiki berlalu dari lingkungan sekolah Sungmin.

"Sebuah tempat yang akan membuatmu merasa bersyukur dengan keadaanmu saat ini Min." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang bagi Sungmin begitu menenangkan.

"Samchon, katakan saja, jangan membuatku penasaran?" Sungmin pura-pura merajuk, mempoutkan bibir shape M merah menggodanya, membuat naluri Kyuhyun sebagai namja sempat tergoda.

"Sabar Minnie ah, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Kyuhyun kembali memacu mobil itu menyusuri jalanan. Sambil membiasakan agar debar jantungnya bisa sedikit terkendali saat bersama Sungmin, karena nyata-nyata frekuensi kebersamaannya dengan agashinya itu akan semakin sering pada waktu-waktu mendatang.

Sementara Sungmin, dia masih sibuk dengan perasaannya. Mempertanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia bisa memiliki perasaan yang aneh kepada kepala pelayanannya itu. Berdebar namun sekaligus nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Padahal jelas-jelas, sejak masuk SMA ia memutuskan untuk menyukai sunbaenya yang bernama Joongwoon itu. Namja yang setahun lebih tua darinya, tampan, cerdas, baik hati dan yang jelas, sepertinya ia mulai mendapat perhatian lebih dari namja itu. Buktinya sunbaenya itu selalu bertanya kepada teman-temannya selama ia tidak berangkat ke sekolah pada massa berkabungnya kemarin.

Hah...

Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. Menyadarkannya untuk kembali ke alam nyata.

TBC

* * *

Saya sangat berterimakasih untuk readerdeul yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritkan, dan memberi review untuk ff gaje saya ini. Sekali lagi gomawo *bow*

Special thanks untuk semua reviewer :

**= TifyTifannyLee = Heldamagnae = NurLarasati13 = bebek (2x) = bunnyblack. FLK. 136 = Ranny = **

**= parkhyun = dewi. k. tubagus = PaboGirl = cloudswan = nova137 = Adekyumin joyer = sitara 1083 =**

Gomawo.

Gomawo juga buat yang sudah ngasih saya semangat ... baik untuk nyelesein pekerjaan saya, maupun buat ngerjain tesis yang entah kapan baru akan bisa saya sentuh T,T ... sekali lagi gomawo chingu ... benar-benar menambah semangat saya ...

Ga tahu kenapa, saya kok rasanya pengen banget update ni ff cepet-cepet... ah mumpung saya lagi dapet mood nya, jadi saya sempet-sempetin nulis, padahal kerjaan masih segunung ... kkkk *saya lagi labil*.

Mungkin efek ngeliat Kyu pake kostum macho, Minppa pake kostum yeoja cantik trus berdiri deketan kayak pasangan appa-eomma gitu ... wkwkwkwk. I don't know ... saya blank liat mereka berdua ... Kya...Kya...

Ah, sekalian pengen ngucapin happy anniversary buat oppa-oppa Super Junior, ga terasa udah delapan tahun...^^

Sukses terus ne ... ^0^

Ngomong-ngomong...chap ini nampaknya sudah agak panjang *pede* . Mianhe, chap kemaren banyak yang kecewa karena kependekan ya ... Trus Kyumin moment nya kurang ne ... mianhe lagi ... soalnya emang belum saatnya Kyumin moment bertebaran di ff ini ... kkkk

Mungkin ni chap alurnya agak kecepetan ya ...ah... sekali lagi mianhe

Pokoknya saya hanya bisa bilang mianhe atas kekurangan2 ff ini *BOW*

Love KYUMIN

Bolehkah saya minta review lagi untuk chap ini?

ThanKYU.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : GS, typhossss, gaje, alur terlalu cepat, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, susunan kalimat aneh, dll**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Girl Generation, 2PM, Sistar, 2NE1, SM The Ballad, f(x), dll  
**

**semua cast bukan punya saya, akan tetapi cerita ini punya saya**

**dilarang copy paste atau mengambil ide cerita ff ini, dilarang bash cast ff ini**

**KYUMIN FF**

* * *

**SARANGHAE AGASHI**

* * *

"Samchon ... apakah masih jauh?" tanya Sungmin sambil mencoba memandang wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang masih serius dengan kegiatan mengemudinya.

"Kita belanja sebentar Min, tidak mungkin kita datang tanpa oleh-oleh." bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah membuat pernyataan yang Sungmin tidak tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menepikan mobil mewah itu di depan sebuah supermarket. Memarkirkannya dengan cekatan dan melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Minnie mau ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin lembut.

Bagai terhipnotis, Sungmin mengangguk, meskipun tidak tahu untuk apa dia ikut.

Kyuhyun melepas sabuk pengaman Sungmin. Seperti tersihir, Sungmin masih tetap terdiam, hingga pintu di sampingnya dibukakan oleh Kyuhyun, dia baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kajja Minnie." ajak Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin sedikit salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan beriringan. Kyuhyun mendorong troli belanja itu dan memasukkan barang-barang yang menurutnya pantas untuk dibawa sebagai buah tangan menuju ke tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi. Ada banyak bahan makanan yang Kyuhyun ambil. Beras, ramyun instant, minyak goreng, susu, aneka roti, cokelat, permen, gula, tepung, telur, hingga troli Kyuhyun kini terlihat seperti gunung makanan yang siap berjatuhan jika sedikit saja dia salah bergerak.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu samchon?" tanya Sungmin tidak enak melihat Kyuhyun kerepotan dengan trolinya.

"Ehm, sebenarnya aku masih ingin membeli shampo anak-anak, pasta gigi, sikat gigi, sabun mandi, bedak bayi, detergen, antiseptik, minyak kayu putih, popok, tissue basah, tissue toilet, dan pembersih lantai Min..."

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar benda-benda yang disebutkan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana sih samchon, kenapa begitu repot harus belanja ini itu..."sungut Sungmin, namun tangannya dengan cepat meraih troli kosong lain yang kebetulan ada di dekat mereka.

"Bukankah aku bilang surprise Min." cengir Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi kesal Sungmin yang justru terlihat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Pokoknya setelah ini, samchon harus mentraktirku makan sepuasnya." Sungmin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih kepayahan mengendalikan troli menggunungnya.

"Tunggu Minnie ah ... ya...kau ini tega sekali."

=JOY=

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada di sebuah kedai makan kecil di tepi kota. Menghadapi hidangan yang memenuhi meja itu.

Ya, seperti permintaannya saat di supermarket, Sungmin benar-benar memesan makanan dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Tak tanggung-tanggung, hampir seluruh jenis makanan yang ada di sana dipesannya dalam porsi yang besar.

Kyuhyun menatap takjub sekaligus ngeri pada deretan makanan di meja itu.

"Kau benar-benar mau makan semua ini Min?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

"Ne...ne... bukankah semalam samchon yang bilang, aku harus menjadi yeoja kuat." senyum Sungmin begitu manis sekaligus mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Ta...tapi Min, kau tidak takut jadi gemuk?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin menggeleng kuat, kemudian memulai ritual makannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Dia merasa lebih baik mengalah kepada agashinya, yeoja yang sangat ia cintai sepenuh hati, dan Kyuhyun pun memakan jatah makanan yang ada di depannya, pelan-pelan, sambil menikmati pemandangan indah itu, menikmati wajah yeoja yang ia cintai sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum. Hatinya begitu bahagia melihat ekspresi wajah yeoja manisnya saat ini.

"Pelan-pelan Minnie ah." ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin semakin brutal, terlebih saat berhadapan dengan es krim strawberry yang begitu digilainya.

"Mashita samchon..." Sungmin tersenyum lebar saat satu cup besar es krim strawberry itu habis dilahapnya.

"Ne...ne... tapi jangan sampai ada yang tersisa di sana." Kyuhyun mengelap sisa-sisa makanan yang masih menempel di sudut bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

Deg

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama merasakan getaran kuat itu di dada mereka.

Wajah Sungmin memerah, belum pernah ia disentuh namja seperti ini, kecuali oleh appanya tentu saja.

"Go...gomawo samchon..." gugup Sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya yang seperti terkunci pada wajah Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

=JOY=

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat yang masih dirahasiakan oleh Kyuhyun. Hampir dua jam berlalu. Sekarang sudah hampir jam lima sore. Jalanan kini sudah mulai sepi. Sepertinya mereka mulai memasuki jalanan pedesaan yang hijau dan sejuk.

Sungmin membuka kaca jendelanya dan merasakan udara segar yang memanjakan organ pernapannya.

"Samchon, tolong buka kap mobilnya." pinta Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Sesaat kemudian Sungmin memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin semilir senja yang mulai membelai wajahnya, membuat rambut indahnya melambai.

"Aku sudah lama sekali tidak pergi ke daerah pedesaan. Terakhir saat kelulusanku dari sekolah dasar. Samchon masih ingat kan, kita pergi ke Pulau Nami. Tapi setelah itu, appa dan eomma terlalu sibuk dan jarang mengajakku bepergian." curhat Sungmin sambil masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Aku ingat Min." jawab Kyuhyun singkat, dan memorinya kembali ke massa itu, membayangkan Sungmin kecil yang lucu begitu bahagia saat melihat pemandangan indah Sakura bermekaran. Mengomentari ini itu dengan cerewetnya, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana harus menjadi _guide_ dadakan, termasuk Kyuhyun tentusaja.

"Saat itu, kau benar-benar membuat semua orang lelah Min." canda Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin tertawa mengingat tingkahnya waktu itu.

"Sebenarnya, masih ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan dengan appa dan eomma, tapi belum bisa terlaksana." sambung Sungmin setelah tawanya.

"Ne, samchon tahu." Kyuhyun menyahut.

"Apa samchon mau membantuku?" tanya Sungmin, saat ini ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memohon.

"Tentu saja, apapun untukmu Min." jawab Kyuhyun, tulus dari dalam hatinya.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, memandang jalanan yang mereka lalui yang terlihat berkelok tidak terlalu tajam.

"Tolong aku untuk melakukan semua hal yang tidak sempat kulakukan bersama appa dan eomma." ucap Sungmin tanpa memamdang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, entah ia harus senang atau sedih sekarang. Sekali lagi ia merasa senang karena kesempatan untuk selalu berada di sisi Sungmin semakin terbuka lebar, namun sekaligus ia sedih karena berarti selamanya ia hanya bisa menjadi seorang yang dianggap sebagai pengganti orang tuanya.

Helaan panjang dan dalam menandakan Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menormalkan perasaan hatinya.

"Mengapa terdiam samchon? Samchon tidak mau ne? Ah, mianhe kalau permintaanku mulai aneh-aneh." ucap Sungmin merasa bersalah saat tidak sedikitpun suara ia dengar sebagai jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

'Manamungkin samchon bersedia, menemaniku yang bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Dia namja yang bebas, ia berhak untuk menggapai tujuan hidupnya sendiri. Teganya diriku yang bermaksud mengikatnya untuk selalu berada di sisiku. Membatasi ruang geraknya. Bagaimana jika ia ingin kembali mengejar mimpinya sebagai ahli farmasi, bagaimana jika ia ingin menikah. Ah, mengapa aku begitu egois. Aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku saja. Berpikir bahwa ia sangat sayang kepadaku sehingga pasti akan menuruti semua mauku. Apa mungkin aku ini sudah keterlaluan? Tapi aku merasa tidak rela kalau harus kehilangan dia dari hidupku. Terlebih sekarang, hanya dia orang yang benar-benar kupercaya dan kujadikan sebagai pegangan. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. ' Sungmin memejamkan mata. Merutuki mulutnya yang begitu lancang mengucapkan kalimat itu kepada Kyuhyun. Ia menyesal mengucapkannya, takut jika Kyuhyun marah kepadanya.

Namun sentuhan lembut tangan Kyuhyun di rambutnya membuat Sungmin menepiskan semua perasaan bersalahnya.

"Tentu saja Minnie ah, bukankah aku baru saja mengatakan, apa pun akan kulakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia." sebuah kalimat yang membuat jantung Sungmin berdebar kencang. Kalimat itu memang terasa ambigu, jika dikatakan oleh orang tua kepada anaknya atau seorang anak kepada orang tuanya, maka itu merupakan tanda bahwa orang tua itu benar-benar mencintai anaknya, atau anak itu benar-benar mencintai orang tuanya. Namun jika diucapkan oleh seorang namja kepada yeoja yang tidak punya hubungan kerabat apapun, meskipun sang namja adalah kepala pelayannya yang usianya jauh di atas Sungmin, tetap saja, sebagai yeoja normal yang mulai menginjak dewasa, Sungmin bisa saja salah mengartikan kalimat itu. Terlebih tangan Kyuhyun yang masih membelai rambutnya lembut. Benar-benar membuat Sungmin merasa seperti yeoja dewasa yang sedang mendapat pernyataan melindungi dari namjachingunya.

"Benarkah, samchon tidak keberatan melakukannya untukku?" tanyanya setelah bisa menguasai kembali dirinya.

"Ne, aku serius Minnie ah." jawab Kyuhyun , kali ini ia melepaskan belaian lembutnya, membuat Sungmin merasa seperti kehilangan.

Tapi pikiran Sungmin membisikkan hal yang berlawanan dengan apa yang hatinya harapkan.

'Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Samchon hanya bermaksud membahagiakanku sebagai wujud tanggung jawabnya sebagai wali yang diberi tanggung jawab oleh appa dan eomma untuk menjagaku. Hanya sebatas itu.' Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, kembali kebingungan dengan pertentangan di dalam dirinya.

"Minnie ah, sudah sampai."suara Kyuhyun mengiterupsi kebingungan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengendarai mobil itu memasuki pekarangan luas sebuah rumah sederhana bercat putih bersih. Beberapa pohon perdu dan perindang nampak tertanam kokoh memagari batas halaman luas itu. Tanaman bunga warna-warni menambah semarak taman kecil yang tertata rapi di sana, ditambah dengan rumput yang tumbuh menghijau, sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna.

Sungmin memandangi rumah itu, kemudian memandang Kyuhyun, menyiratkan wajah bingung di sana. Kyuhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya yang seperti biasanya, mampu menenangkan hati Sungmin.

"Rumah siapa itu samchon?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Kajja kita turun, nanti akan kuperkenalkan dengan penghuni –penghuni rumah ini." ajak Kyuhyun sambil membuka seatbeltnya, kemudian seatbelt Sungmin. Sepertinya memasangkan dan melepaskan seatbelt mulai menjadi rutinitas yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan untuk agashinya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan beriringan menuju pintu kokoh berwarna putih yang nampak masih terawat meskipun desainnya bisa dibilang agak ketinggalan jaman.

TOK TOK TOK

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu itu dengan intensitas sedang. Keduanya menunggu seseorang di dalam sana membukakan pintu itu untuk mereka.

CKLEK

Dari balik pintu, muncullah seorang yeoja cantik berumur sekitar 30 tahunan, mengenakan dress berwarna hijau tosca dengan rambut digelung ke atas, sungguh terlihat begitu anggun.

"Oppa..Kyuhyun oppa ..." ucap yeoja itu . Ia memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya, namun wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi kebahagiaan.

"Ne Seohyun ah ... Apa kau merindukan oppa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka lebar lengannya, siap menangkap pelukan yeoja cantik itu. Dan benar saja, sedetik kemudian yeoja cantik itu menghambur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Keduanya tertawa bahagia, saling melepas kerinduan dan meluapkan kebahagiaan mereka dari gesture dan sorot mata keduanya, mengabaikan sang agashi yang sedang melihat adegan dramatis itu dengan hati yang ngilu.

'Jadi inikah _surprise_ yang kau siapkan untukku samchon.' bathin Sungmin sambil membuang pandangannya, enggan menambah akumulasi kekecewaan di dalam hatinya.

TBC

* * *

Saya sangat berterimakasih untuk readerdeul yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritkan, dan memberi review untuk ff gaje saya ini. Sekali lagi gomawo *bow*

Special thanks untuk semua reviewer :

# bunnyblack. FKL. 136 : tenang Rin ... slow... jangan emosi ne ...wkwkwk ini kan cuman tuntutan peran aja ...he...he...he... ni Kyumin momentnya udah mulai eon tebar di chap ini. selamat menikmati ...

# Heldamagnae : sebenarnya kalau saya lebih menyebutnya pesimis, chingu ... ya mungkin memang mereka ragu juga, tapi ketakutan jika cinta mereka bertepuk sebelah tangan jauh lebih besar ...

# dewi. k. tubagus : iya chingu ... efeknya masih kerasa ampe sekarang ... bener-bener berbunga-bunga hati ini ...habis mereka berdua terlalu manis sih. Kyu pake kostum sangar dengan ekspresi wajah yang menurut saya terkesan melindungi dan Minppa pake baju yeoja, udah gitu keliatan cantik...terus ekspresi wajahnya manja-manja kyeopta .. ah ... bener-bener serasi ...

# cloudswan : ne chingu ... misinya emang bikin evil samchon cemburu.

# parkhyun : kayaknya tebakan chingu benar ... wkwkwk...tapi masih saya buat implisit dulu ah ...

# Adekyumin joyer : aduh chingu ... mian ... padahal saya pikir dah lumayan panjang lo chap 4 nya. Ah, ini masih efek liat Kyumin pas di bandara kemarin, jadi semangat up ni ff menggebu-gebu ...kkkk. Tapi saya usahan tetep update terus kok, walaupun ga cepet-cepet banget ... mianhe...

# nova137 : he...he... tunggu saja ya chingu...

# NurLarasati13 : iya ... sepertinya emang begitu Laras ...mari bikin evil samchon cemburu ...kkkk

# Ranny : ini chingu...Kyumin momentnya dah mulai saya tebar ...kkk

# dzdubunny : Kyu anak berbakti chingu ... repyu 2 chap langsung ne ... thanks

# bebek : iya juga ya chingu ...kalo dibayangin emang lumayan cocok loh, terlihat dewasa dan cool, tapi ga usah pake kacamata dan bekas luka... he..he...

# PaboGirl : Kyunya ceritanya jadi abg tua #plakkk# ... he...he...he... tunggu aja ya chingu Ming nya mau dibawa kemana ...

# TifyTiffanyLee : sudah saya suplai di chap ini Kyumin momentnya chingu ... semoga tidak mengecewakan

# Rilianda Abelira : ini chap lanjutannya chingu ...

# JSJW407 : he...he... tuntutan peran chingu ...wkwkwk

# Ristinok137 : wah ... langsung repyu 4 chap ya chingu ... thanks ne ...kalo pacarannya ... sepertinya masih lama ni chingu ...

# abilhikmah : thanks chingu ...

# CarolineElf : ini lanjutannya chingu ...

Gomawo.

Masih terkena efek Kyumin moment di bandara Incheon...membuat saya jadi mood buat ngelanjutin ff yang satu ini. Entah mengapa ff ini yang terpilih, padahal ada 9 ff saya yang lain yang sudah mulai menjamur karena sudah lama ga saya update -_-'.

ga tau, setelah chap ini bakal up cepat atau lama ... moga aja saya punya waktu luang buat ngelanjutin, dan moga aja mood dan ide saya mengalir dengan lancar ^^

Love KYUMIN

Bolehkah saya minta review lagi untuk chap ini?

ThanKYU.


	6. Chapter 6

**arning : GS, typhossss, gaje, alur terlalu cepat, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, susunan kalimat aneh, dll**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Girl Generation, 2PM, Sistar, 2NE1, SM The Ballad, f(x), dll  
**

**semua cast bukan punya saya, akan tetapi cerita ini punya saya**

**dilarang copy paste atau mengambil ide cerita ff ini, dilarang bash cast ff ini**

**KYUMIN FF**

* * *

**SARANGHAE AGASHI**

* * *

"Hyunnie ah, sepertinya semuanya masih sama…" ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Seohyun. Sementara Seohyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum begitu manis, mengiyakan pernyataan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Oppa juga masih terlihat sama. Kenapa wajahmu tidak nampak bertambah tua? Padahal kan usiamu sekarang sudah ...ehm... 35 tahun ... ya ampun oppa, kau sudah menjadi ahjussi-ahjussi ne ...he...he..." kekeh Seohyun mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya.

"Aish...kau ini ...jangan membicarakan usia ... membuatku merasa tua saja." omel Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang tebal.

Sungmin semakin sebal saja melihat keakraban Kyuhyun dan Seohyun, apalagi dia seperti tidak dianggap keberadaannya.

'Ah, lebih baik aku tunggu di mobil saja.' bathin Sungmin dongkol. Namun baru selangkah dia berjalan, tiba-tiba yeoja bernama Seohyun itu menyebut namanya.

"Aigo...siapa agashi cantik ini oppa, kenapa tidak kau perkenalkan kepadaku?" tanya Seohyun sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Setelah berhadapan dengan Sungmin, Seohyun tersenyum dan memandangi wajah Sungmin dengan teliti, terlihat seperti mengingat-ingat.

"Jangan-jangan...Sungmin agashi?" tebak Seohyun sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih ingat Seohyunnie?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri kedua yeoja berbeda usia itu.

"Tentusaja. Sungmin agashi saat itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Dan sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang sangat cantik ne..." Seohyun memegang pundak Sungmin sambil memandanginya lekat-lekat. Senyum terkembang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Sementara Sungmin tersenyum kaku, ia merasa tidak enak sudah menunjukkan wajah tak bersahabatnya kepada yeoja yang nyatanya begitu ramah terhadapnya.

"Memangnya anda pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya?" tanya Sungmin canggung.

"Sekali, waktu ulang tahun agashi yang ke 10, agashi lupa padaku? Seohyun imo...coba agashi ingat lagi." pinta Seohyun sambil memandangi Sungmin dengan wajah serius.

Perlahan Sungmin mengingat-ingat yeoja yang saat ini ada di depannya. Kening Sungmin berkerut, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum memandang wajah berpikir Sungmin saat itu, benar-benar imut, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ehm...sepertinya aku ingat...imo yang mengajak anak-anak panti asuhan di pesta ulang tahunku waktu itu?" ucap Sungmin setelah berhasil mengingat keberadaan Seohyun di ulang tahunnya yang ke sepuluh.

"Wah...agashi benar...gomawo masih mengingat imo. Ayo…masuk Sungmin agashi, Kyuhyun oppa sepertinya anak-anak sudah selesai mandi. Mereka pasti senang bertemu kalian." ajak Seohyun sambil menggandeng lengan Sungmin.

"Kalian masuk dulu ne, masih ada yang harus kuurus di sini." ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menuju bagasi mobil.

"Oh, begitu. Yasudah, ayo agashi kita masuk dulu." Seohyun tetap mengamit lengan Sungmin dan menuntunnya memasuki rumah itu.

"Seo eomma, popoknya Sehun basah, apa harus kuganti sekarang?" tanya seorang namja kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahun sambil memandang Seohyun dengan sorot mata kebingungan.

"Ne Jongin ah, sebaiknya kau ganti dulu, oiya, dimana Hyoyeon eomma dan Yuri eomma?" tanya Seohyun kembali.

"Sedang memandikan Sulli dan Chen." jawab Jongin .

"Ah, kalau begitu Jongin minta tolong Yoona eomma untuk mengambilkan popok yang baru, arraseo!" titah Seohyun kepada namja kecil itu.

"Ne, Seo eomma!" jawab Jongin kemudian berlari menuju kamar

"Eomma...Juncu mau main cama Yoochun oppa, tapi oppa tidak mau main. Telus oppa malah memalahi Juncu…hiks..hiks.." adu seorang anak berusia sekitar 4 tahun kepada Seohyun. Seohyun kemudian menggendong yeoja kecil yang sangat imut itu.

"Cup…cup..cup…Junsu cantik tidak boleh menangis ne…mungkin tadi Yoochun oppa sedang capek dan tidak bermaksud untuk marah sama Junsu." Ucap Seohyun berusaha menengkan.

"Hiks…jinjja eomma?" tanya yeoja kecil itu masih sedikit terisak.

"Kapan eomma pernah berbohong kepada Junsu?" sambung Seohyun.

Segurat senyum pun tersungging di bibir mungil itu, menggantikan isakan tangisnya. Ya, yeoja kecil itu nampaknya sudah berhasil ditenangkan oleh Seohyun.

"Kalo begitu Juncu main cama Cooyoung eomma saja ... Cooyoung eomma bilang katanya punya mainan balu…." Junsu kemudian melorot dari gendongan Seohyun dan berlari menuju kamar tengah. Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat ulah Junsu.

'Sungguh yeoja kecil yang sangat manis, tapi kasihan, dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya.'pikir Sungmin.

"Ya, beginilah kesibukan kami agashi. Sebagai pengasuh di panti asuhan kecil ini. Mereka anak-anak yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua. Ada yang orang tuanya meninggal dunia, ada yang memang sengaja dibuang. " cerita Seohyun sambil mengajak Sungmin ke ruang belajar. Di sana ada sebuah meja tempat membuat minuman.

'Ternyata anak-anak itu hidupnya lebih sulit dibanding sudah harus hidup tanpa orang tuanya sejak kecil, harusnya aku bersyukur, hingga usiaku 17 tahun masih bersama dengan mereka, apalagi dengan rumah dan kekayaan yang mereka tinggalkan untukku. Setidaknya aku lebih beruntung dari anak-anak ini.' bathin Sungmin sambil memandangi beberapa anak yang melewati pintu ruangan tempat ia berada saat ini.

"Silakan duduk agashi." Seohyun mempersilakan Sungmin duduk.

"Gomawo Seohyun imo." ucap Sungmin, mendudukkan diri di sofa panjang yang ada di sana.

"Aduh ... jangan bicara seperti itu agashi, harusnya kami yang mengucapkan terima kasih karena Tuan dan Nyonya Lee selalu menyempatkan untuk menyumbang di panti asuhan kami." Seohyun menuangkan teh seduhnya ke dalam dua cangkir yang sebelumnya sudah ia tuangi dengan gula kemudian mengaduknya pelan lalu menyerahkan secangkir teh hangat itu kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit, mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang juga telah tiada beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ah, mianhe, imo jadi mengingatkan agashi kepada tuan dan nyonya Lee." sesal Seohyun dengan air muka sedih.

"Oiya, silakan diminum teh nya." tawar Seohyun sambil menyeruput tehnya sendiri. Sungmin mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha menghilangkan guratan kesedihan dari dalam hatinya.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Dan Sungmin pada akhirnya bisa memotivasi hatinya untuk tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan panjang. Saat ia sudah berhasil menguasai emosinya, akhirnya ia teringat pada sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya semenjak tadi mengganjal di benaknya.

"Imo, apa saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin setelah menghirup teh di cangkirnya. Wajah sendunya kini sudah berhasil ia netralisir, mungkin kembali mengingat janjinya di depan makam orang tuanya tadi pagi benar-benar membuatnya menjadi yeoja yang lebih kuat.

"Tentu saja agashi ... silakan bertanya." ucap Seohyun ramah.

"A..apa hubungan imo dengan Kyuhyun samchon?" tanya Sungmin tergagap. Rupanya ia begitu gugup saat menanyakan pertanyaan yang cukup aneh dan konyol menurutnya.

"Oh...imo ini adalah kerabat jauhnya Kyuhyun oppa. Halmeonnienya Kyuhyun oppa adalah eonnie dari halmeonienya imo. Sejak kecil kami memang akrab, karena kebetulan Kyuhyun oppa semenjak lahir sudah dititipkan dan dibesarkan oleh keluarga imo. Maklum, eommanya sudah meninggal semenjak dia lahir, dan appanya bekerja di rumah agashi, jadi tidak mungkin untuk bisa menjaga dan membesarkannya. Dan baru setelah menginjak usia 15 tahun, Kyuhyun oppa diajak untuk tinggal di rumah agashi, hingga dia lulus SMA dan kemudian kuliah di luar negeri. Jangan-jangan, agashi mengira kami pasangan kekasih ne ..." ucap Seohyun sambil terkikik geli. Sementara Sungmin tersenyum malu, menyembunyikan perasaan leganya karena pikiran buruk tentang samchonnya itu ternyata salah.

"Ehm... kalian sedang membicarakanku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah terduduk di samping Sungmin.

"Oppa, kau ini kebiasaan, sukanya menyelinap, mengagetkan saja." gerutu Seohyun sambil kembali menuju tempat pembuatan minuman, bermaksud membuatkan teh untuk Kyuhyun.

"Seo ah, kau ini berlebihan, tapi kudengar tadi namaku kalian sebut-sebut. Sungmin agashi, jangan-jangan kau sedang membicarakan ketampanan samchon ne?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menaikturunkan alisnya, membuat Sungmin merasakan hawa panas menyerang wajahnya.

"Ahni ya samchon." Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Dan Kyuhyun pun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sungmin saat itu.

"Sudahlah oppa, jangan goda agashi lagi, ini tehmu!" Seohyun menyerahkan secangkir teh kepada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Seo ah, oiya, mana suamimu, kenapa sejak tadi aku belum bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyeruput teh manisnya.

"Yonghwa biasanya pulang setelah jam sembilan malam, aku kadang kesal, tidak menyangka kalau aku menikahi maniak kerja seperti dia. Padahal aku sedang mengandung darah dagingnya, tapi kenapa dia begitu tidak perhatian kepadaku." curhat Seohyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Wah, kau sedang hamil ne? Selamat ya..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Selamat Seohyun imo." Sungmin ikut tersenyum menyelamati.

"Gomawo...gomawo... aish, bahkan Yonghwa terlihat seperti tidak peduli saat kuberitahu bahwa aku hamil." kembali Seohyun menggerutu.

"Bukankah suamimu memang orang yang dingin, kau bahkan sudah mengenalnya sejak kalian di elementary school bukan?" Kyuhyun menaruh cangkir berisi teh nya.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku sedang malas membicarakannya." Seohyun mengibaskan tangannya. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Seohyun.

"Oke, aku tidak akan menanyakan suamimu lagi. Oiya, Yoona, Yuri, Hyeoyeon dan yang lain di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya sedang mengurusi anak-anak dan mungkin memasak makan malam." jawab Seohyun sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Oh, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita membantu di dapur, agashi mau?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung.

"Ayolah agashi... mumpung kita di sini. Sekalian saja kita mencari banyak pahala." rayu Kyuhyun.

"Oppa sudahlah, kalian kan masih capek, istirahatlah dulu."

"Padahal ini kesempatanku merasakan masakan agashi." Kyuhyun pura-pura merajuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

=JOY=

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk berkutat dengan urusan masak-memasak di dapur. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya hanya Sungminlah yang sibuk, karena Kyuhyun hanya membantu sedikit. Maklum saja, Kyuhyun sangat awam untuk urusan dapur. Bertolak belakang dengan Sungmin, yang meskipun seorang agashi di rumahnya, namun ia sangat senang dengan dunia masak-memasak.

Saat eommanya masih hidup dulu, Sungmin sering memasak berdua dengan juga senang membuat masakan-masakan spesial yang dia hidangkan khusus untuk menyambut appa dan eomma nya saat pulang dari luar negeri atau luar kota. Dan sayangnya, Kyuhyun belum pernah sekalipun mencicipi masakan Sungmin, padahal ia selalu merasa ingin tahu rasa maupun bentuk masakan dari yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Sebenarnya tadi saat ia mengajak Sungmin membantu memasak, dia tidak sungguh-sungguh, hanya ingin bercanda saja. Tapi entah keberuntungan apa yang berpihak kepadanya, karena dengan senang hati Sungmin mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun, bahkan meminta pengurus panti yang sedang memasak untuk beristirahat dan menyerahkan urusan makan malam itu kepada dia dan Kyuhyun.

Memasak ddobokki berdua, membuat interaksi keduanya terlihat begitu canggung. Tidak banyak kalimat yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Hanya sesekali Sungmin yang berbicara saat meminta Kyuhyun membawakan sesuatu untuk masakannya.

Hampir setengah jam berkutat di dapur, akhirnya masakan mereka siap. Bau harum mengepul dari masakan itu.

"Mashita...ternyata dugaan samchon benar... masakanmu lezat sekali Min." puji Kyuhyun setelah mencicipi semangkuk ddobokki panas yang baru saja matang itu. Sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum tapi terlihat jelas sorot kebanggaan di sana..

"Besok hari Minggu ... seandainya bisa, aku ingin menghabiskan seharian di desa sekitar sini. Mungkin memancing atau sekedar berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar. Apa di dekat sini ada villa samchon?" tanya Sungmin sekonyong-konyong saat tangan terampilnya sedang sibuk melepas apron warna pink yang menutup pakaian nya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin heran. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

"Setahu samchon, di daerah ini jarang digunakan sebagai tempat wisata, jadi sangat sulit untuk mencari villa dan atau tempat penginapan. Kalau kau mau, sebenarnya rumah peninggalan orang tua samchon terletak tidak jauh dari sini. Mungkin memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Namun karena sudah lama tidak samchon urus, mungkin kita harus sedikit bersih-bersih saat sampai di sana nanti. Tapi kujamin, kau akan suka di sana. Karena desa samchon masih sangat alami. Bagaimana? " Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang saat ini tengah serius berpikir. Mungkin dia tengah mempertimbangkan berbagai kemungkinan.

Sesaat kemudian Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Kalau hanya beres-beres saja aku tidak masalah, kajja kita nanti ke rumah samchon...yeay..." Sungmin melonjak senang. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan sang agashi.

'Akhirnya kau kembali Ming.' batin Kyuhyun saat melihat ekspresi kegembiraan di wajah yeoja imut itu.

"Wah, kalau kelamaan mengorol, ddobokki nya nanti jadi tidak enak."

"Kajja kita bawa ke ruang makan." ajak Sungmin sambil mencoba menurunkan panci besar itu dari kompor. Tapi belum sempat Sungmin mengangkat, dengan cekatan Kyuhyun sudah mengambil alih.

"Eh, biar samchon saja." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membawa panci itu menuju ke ruang makan. Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan panci besar itu dibawa oleh tangan kokoh Kyuhyun.

Dan makan malam itu menjadi sangat spesial untuk semua orang yang ada di sana. Bagi Sungmin, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berada di antara anak-anak kurang beruntung ini secara langsung. Merasakan bagaimana kehidupan sederhana mereka, menggali pelajaran hidup yang begitu berharga saat ia membandingkan kehidupan anak-anak ini dengan kehidupannya sendiri.

Bagi anak-anak panti, melihat Sungmin bagaikan melihat seorang puteri. Seorang agashi kaya raya nan cantik yang tidak segan-segan berinteraksi dengan mereka. Memasakkan makanan, makan bersama, bercanda, bermain. Sungguh, anak-anak ini begitu senang bisa bercengkrama dengan agashi cantik itu. Ini adalah moment yang jarang-jarang bisa mereka temukan.

Dan bagi Kyuhyun, ini adalah moment yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya. Melihat sang agashi kembali ceria, melihat senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya, melihat kebahagiaan di setiap gelak tawanya bagi Kyuhyun ini lebih indah daripada apapun. Ini lebih dari cukup untuk melupakan segala beban berat dan kepenatan yang selama ini menderanya. Benar-benar moment yang bagi Kyuhyun sangat 'berharga'.

TBC

* * *

Saya sangat berterimakasih untuk readerdeul yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritkan, dan memberi review untuk ff gaje saya ini. Sekali lagi gomawo *bow*

Special thanks untuk semua reviewer :

**(JOY) Heldamagnae : wkwkwk ... dikit chingu ...**

**(JOY) danactebh : sepertinya iya chingu ... tapi dikit ...ni next chap nya chingu ...**

**(JOY) NurLarasati13 : sabar Laras ... eonnie cuman manas-manasin aja kok...wkwkwk**

**(JOY) parkhyun : iya...tebakan chingu benar ... emang mereka ke panti ...**

**(JOY) dewi. k. tubagus : betul banget ... neomu kyeopta ... dah gitu bawa boneka kucing ... ih ... imutttt banget ... bener chingu ... kayaknya Kyu ga rela membagi keimutan Mingppa ...kkkk**

**(JOY) Ranny : iya ni ... emang belum saatnya chingu ... eh ... masak masih pendek ne? semoga chap ini sudah cukup panjang ne ^^**

**(JOY) PaboGirl : wkwkwk... abg tua labil (?) ... kayaknya menarik chingu ... kkkk ... tapi saya ga tega nge cast Kyu kayak gitu ... he...he...**

**(JOY) aey ra kms : ini chingu chap 6 nya ... selamat menikmati ...**

**(JOY) nova137 : ne...tebakan chingu bener ... kkk **

**(JOY) KobayashiAde : sepertinya iya ... tapi masih lama chingu ...**

**(JOY) Park Heeni : bukan adik kandungnya chingu ... tapi kerabat jauhnya ...he...he...**

**(JOY) bunnyblack. FLK. 136 : he...he...iya ni biar kayak Rin ... wkwkwk... sebenarnya pengen ngebeli supermarketnya sekalian, tapi ga boleh ...wkwkwk  
**

**(JOY) abilhikmah : wkwkwk ... sepertinya emang begitu ne ...**

**(JOY) bebek : ne...Kyumin makin dekat chingu ...he..he...**

**(JOY) Adekyumin joyer : tebakan chingu benar ... mereka ke panti asuhan ...**

**(JOY) dzdubunny : terjawab di chap ini ya chingu ...**

**(JOY) Ristinok137 : kkk ... iya ni, kayaknya jadiannya bakalan lama... sementara lewat PM dulu ya chingu ... saya lupa pw nya ...wkwkwk, maklum jarang tersentuh ... **

**(JOY) Kyumin joyer : Min cuman salah sangka chingu ...**

**(JOY) JSJW407 : wkwkwk ... liku-liku perjalanan cinta Kyumin chingu ...**

**(JOY) sitara1083 : iya chingu...kerabat jauhnya ...**

**(JOY) bunnykyu : wkwkwk ... iya ni chingu ...**

**(JOY) CharolineKyu : terjawab di chap ini chingu ... he..he...**

Gomawo.

Chap ini terinspirasi video Kyumin pas jadi sukarelawan, bekerja di panti untuk anak-anak yang mengalami kekurangan fisik. Mereka mencuci selimut, memandikan anak-anak, memasak, dsb. Dan Kyumin begitu dekat dengan anak-anak, seperti pasangan appa dan eomma, pokoknya serasi banget...he...he...

Mianhe, chap 6 ini rasanya hambar ... sepertinya semuanya datar dan kurang menarik... kyumin momentnya mungkin kurang mantap, tapi ya beginilah, emang harus ada chap ini untuk menyambung cerita, semoga readerdeul tidak terlalu kecewa.

Mungkin readerdeul merasa chap 6 ini aneh baik alur maupun ceritanya, juga mungkin diksi dan susunan kalimatnya kurang pas. Saya sekali lagi minta maaf...

Dan reviewnya ... saya tidak menyangka kalau akan sebanyak ini ... sekali lagi terimakasih reviewer sekalian *bow* membuat semangat saya melanjutkan ff ini jadi lebih besar ..

Love KYUMIN

Bolehkah saya minta review lagi untuk chap ini?

ThanKYU.


End file.
